Field of the Invention
Isomerization of sym-octahydrophenanthrene (s-OHP) to sym-octahydroanthracene (s-OHA) in the presence of AlCl.sub.3 catalyst is well known. Of particular interest herein are methods for promoting the rate of isomerization of s-OHP to s-OHA.